


The Glasses

by Chloe_Sanditon



Series: Darcy's Clothes [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Glasses, Pemberly Arc, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Sanditon/pseuds/Chloe_Sanditon
Summary: Since when did Darcy wear glasses?Lizzie has some thoughts on the matter...
Relationships: Lizzie Bennet & William Darcy, Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Series: Darcy's Clothes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171292
Kudos: 24





	The Glasses

He wore glasses?...

After sharing a house with him for so long, how did she not know he wore glasses?

And not just ordinary glasses, because of course William Darcy wouldn't, he wore those hipster glasses with the thick rims.

What made it even worse was that he could definitely pull them off. How was that even fair?

Lizzie could admit that Darcy was very attractive. That was a fact her and Charlotte had talked about in great detail over one of their Monday evening catch ups. A few glasses of wine in and she could even admit that if she'd met him for the 1st time at Pemberley, that she may have had a teeny little crush on him.

Super little.

Somewhat little.

Okay somewhat solid sized crush (but that was as far as she'd admit to Charlotte).

But seeing him in those glasses had pushed Lizzie to admit to herself that those teeny little thoughts about attractive Darcy and crushes may not be quite so hypothetical.

Maybe it didn't matter if that awful meeting at that wedding had taken place. Maybe regardless of how they'd met, she would still think the same.

That he could most definitely pull of those glasses.

When did he wear glasses?

When lazing around on a Sunday? Maybe cooking breakfast or watching TV?

At his desk at Pemberley looking over files? Although she had never seen him wear them in any of the meetings they'd been in together.

When all alone in the evening reading a book in bed? Lights dimmed, hair messed up, shirtless...

No, no more thinking about that. 

The sound of someone making a light cough noise took her out of her day dream.

It was then that she realised she was still staring at his glasses.

Him and Gigi had met her outside the brunch spot, both of them now looking at Lizzie, but with very different expressions.

Darcy had certainly noticed her stare. Of course he had.

Lizzie and Darcy both flushed as brightly as she thought humanly possible, and quickly looked away, trying to concentrate on anything other than the person directly in front of them.

Gigi, however, was having a brilliant time watching this interaction.

"Shall we head off?" Gigi said, looking thrilled and a little smug. She gave Lizzie a quick look with eye brows raised. She, too, had noticed.

There was no way Fitz wouldn't hear about the glasses incident. Maybe team Figi had engineered it to happen?

But regardless, now Lizzie would have to spend the rest of the day trying not to stare at the glasses topped face of a certain gentleman.

Great...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little story.
> 
> If you think I should do any more short stories please comment with ideas on what I should do them on😊


End file.
